For You
by DreamingLove2013
Summary: It's the showdown between Creedy and V, but Mr. Creedy has another trick up his sleeve in order to capture the masked vigilante.


**Summary: What if the showdown between V and Mr. Creedy were different? What if Mr. Creedy had some other form of leverage besides his bullets?**

 **A/N: Hey guys, I was watching V for Vendetta and I wondered what would have happened if a little twist was thrown into the showdown between V and Mr. Creedy. I haven't written in a long time, so it was really nice to write something and get away from reality for a little while. If you want to read more, make sure to write a comment! Thanks for reading! Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chancellor Sutler landed on the ground with a _thud_ , dead. Mr. Creedy smirked with triumph and turned his attention to the masked murderer in front of him. Whose face was hiding behind that mask?

"Now that's done with; it's time to have a look at your face. Take off your mask," Creedy ordered, standing in front of his enemy. His heart raced with the anticipation of finally having this terrorist in his hands.

" _No._ " V defiantly stood his ground, clothed in darkness.

Two of Creedy's men carefully came towards him to remove his mask, to their demise. V slashed his knives through their abdomens abnormally quick. Creedy swallowed hard, noting his superior speed and movement with unease. Creed's men backed away from the terrorist, noting how dangerous this terrorist really was.

Creedy sobered, reminding himself that he was surrounded with armed men- and he also had the one weapon that could possibly make this terrorist fall to his knees.

"Defiant 'till the end, eh?" Creedy remarked with a dark smirk. "Oh, you won't cry like him, will you? You're not afraid of death. You're like me."

"The only thing you and I have in common, Mr. Creedy, is we're both about to die," V calmly and curtly replied.

Creedy snorted. "How do you imagine that's going to happen?"

V stood eerily still. "With my hands around your neck." His voice was a deadly, velvet whisper, a promise of death.

Chills ran down Creedy's spine at the threat. He could feel the sweat beading his brows as his knees shook a little. Creedy forced himself to remain calm, refusing to let his enemy see his fear.

"Bollocks! What are you gonna do, eh? We've swept this place! You've got nothing. Nothing but your bloody knives and your fancy karate gimmicks. We have guns-"

"No, what you have are bullets and the hope that when your guns are empty I'm no longer standing, because if I am, you'll all be dead before you're fully loaded," V confidently interjected with a sneer.

Creedy's blood boiled. "That's impossible!" He wanted to kill the man. But he knew that wouldn't shake the terrorist to his core. V was not afraid of death.

Creedy raised his gun and aimed it at V's chest. His men mimicked his move, aiming their weapons at the masked vigilante. V did not even flinch, just as Creedy expected.

"Bring the girl," Creedy smugly ordered, giving V a dark smirk. The terrorist was in for his own surprise.

The sound of feet dragging came behind Creedy. Two guards deposited an unconscious Evey Hammond a few feet away from the terrorist. Blood gushed from a large gash on the woman's head, collateral damage from when his men captured her. She had been found wandering the area, probably looking for her masked vigilante.

V stood deathly still and silent, making no move to go to Evey.

"What now?" Creedy taunted, still aiming his gun at the terrorist. "You're not afraid of death, but what if she dies?"

A small whimper came from Evey as she regained consciousness. Her eyes flickered open and she hissed in pain, gently bringing her hand to her injured head. "Where?" She looked around, stunned to silence at the armed men surrounding her. Her focus finally centered on V and her mouth fell open.

"V?"

"Stay calm, Evey," V curtly instructed, his gaze never leaving Creedy.

Creedy stepped forward and harshly grabbed Evey's arm and forced her to stand. Evey elbowed him in the stomach and snatched her arm away. A few of his men aimed their weapons at her as she tried to move away.

Two guards grabbed her by the arms and forced her to stay still. Creedy darkly chuckled, glaring at the woman. "Such a small thing, yet she's feisty. No wonder why you were taken with her, V," Creedy remarked.

"This fight is between you and I, Creedy, not her," V tightly and dangerously responded.

Creedy smirked and shook his head. "She's my leverage. What did you think? That you could kill us all and walk away?" Creedy darkly grinned and cocked his gun. He slowly moved towards Evey, never taking his eyes off the terrorist. Creedy pressed the barrel of his gun against Evey's forehead. She didn't flinch, bravely staring him in the eyes.

Creedy frowned a little. These two had much more in common than he thought. He returned his gaze to V. "I want you to turn in your weapons and drop to your knees with your hands on your head. No tricks, no dirty moves. Make the wrong move, and she dies."

Evey shook her head and looked at V. "Don't do it V," she passionately pleaded.

The guards forced her to look forward. "Don't talk," one snapped at her.

V didn't respond for a long time. He stood deathly still, calculating. "A coward to the end," V growled.

"There is no way out of this one, dirty terrorist," Creedy sneered.

Evey shook her head. "No V," she whispered.

"I believe we're at an impasse, Mr. Creedy," V velvetly responded, no alarm nor concern in his voice.

Mr. Creedy shrugged. "Then I suppose you won't care if I do this." He violently grabbed Evey and held her against him, clamping his hand around her throat. Evey gagged and coughed, but still shook her head at V.

V did not even flinch at the move. "Using her will not spare your life, Creedy," he darkly warned. "I'm still going to kill you by the end of tonight."

That was the last of it. Creedy threw Evey forward and aimed his gun.

"Enough!" V shouted, his thunderous voice ricocheting off the walls.

Creedy's finger froze on the trigger. His men cocked their guns and stepped back nervously as V finally moved.

"V, no!" Evey cried out.

Knives clattered to the ground at the terrorist's feet. Creedy's men carefully drew closer as V deposited more knives to the ground. The terrorist grew still when he was finished, his mask lifting to meet Creedy's triumphant gaze.

"On. Your. Knees," Creedy commanded, watching with anticipation.

V slowly dropped to his knees, putting his hands on his head.

Evey shook her head as tears streamed down her face. "V, what have you done?"

Creedy nodded at his men. "Arrest him."

The guards continued aiming their guns at the terrorist as they cautiously approached him. Three of them seized him and flattened him to the ground as they pulled his arms behind his back and restrained them in handcuffs.

The men forced him to stand. Creedy darkly smirked at him, his blood singing with triumph and greed. "This Country is mine now. We'll have a look at your face soon."

"I have done what you asked. Release Evey," V curtly ordered, as if he still held the upper hand.

 _He still does have the upper hand_ , Creedy reminded himself, remembering exactly who he was dealing with. The terrorist was _letting_ them take him, all in the name of a woman. But he was still just as dangerous, if not more. No, this fight was still far from over. V would still try to kill him.

Creedy didn't let his worries show. He nodded at the guards who held Evey. "Release her."

They threw Evey to the side and aimed their guns at her. "Don't try to follow us, Hammond," Creedy darkly ordered. "Forget about all of this. Forget about V. We have tabs on you, so don't go sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

Evey glared at him defiantly. "I'm not afraid of you."

Creedy moved towards her and grabbed her face, squeezing her cheeks between his hand. "For V's sake, you should be." He shoved her away and returned his attention to V.

"Black bag him."

Evey watched as the most important man in the world to her disappeared beneath a black bag, just like everyone else she ever loved. Her stomach felt hollow as she watched them take V away from her. Before she could react, something hard landed against her head and her world became nothing.


End file.
